No way!
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: Serena is a dork, Darien is popular. Serena get's a makeover and Darien falls for her. But there's a problem! EDITING!
1. Default Chapter

No Way!

I know, this is a common story plot, but mine is just a bit different! Serena is a geek, and Darien is mister-popular. Right? Well, mine has a different twist to it before I get to the lovely S/D part of my darling story! Oh! And Hotaru is 17 like the others because I said so! Enjoy!

(THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION! Yay for editing!)

Chapter 1: A look in mirror

16-year-old Serena Taylor sat in the front of the classroom, listening and taking notes on every word her teacher said to the class. In the back of the room, Darien Sheilds goofed off with his fellow football players. The popular girls in the middle laughed at the boy's childish actions, finding them all cute and funny. Serena paid no attention to the loud and annoying people in the back. Unlike most kids her age, she was disappointed when the bell rung. Her teacher assigned the homework and Serena grabbed her stuff, walking out to her locker. She heard some familiar voices and called out to one of them.

"Hey Mina. Don't forget that my mom invited you to dinner tonight." Serena said meekly to her blonde haired cousin.

Unlike Serena, Mina was very popular. She had silky blonde hair past her wait and had a red bow in it all the time. Today, she was dressed in a tight red t-shirt and hip-hugger black flair jeans with red high-heeled sandals. Next to her was the brains of the popular girls named Amy. She had naturally short blue hair with blue eyes to match. She wore today a blue scoop-neck t-shirt and plain blue jeans with white tennis shoes. Next to Amy stood Raye, who had raven hair the length of Mina's and violet eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt with ancient Chinese symbols on it in black. She also wore black pants and had on red shoes. On the other side of Mina was Lita, a tall brunette with emerald eyes. She wore a green tube top with a light green button-up shirt over it. She wore plain jeans like Amy's and had on green flip-flops. Finally, next to Lita, was Hotaru, Raye's twin sister. Her short dark hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a black shirt, black jeans, and black Converse high tops.

"Whatever." Mina replied, the other girls laughing. Mina tossed her hair off her slim shoulder and walked off, the other girls following her. Since the day was over, Serena loaded her backpack up with all of her homework and walked to her house, which was a mile away from the school. When she got home, she went up to her plainly decorated bedroom and started doing her homework.

"Finally, something that I understand." Serena muttered when she opened her trigonometry book and began her homework. She worked up until she heard the doorbell ring.

"Rob! Vicky! Mina!" Serena could hear her mother said. Serena came out of her room and walked to the balcony that over looked the living room, watching as her mother hugged her in-laws.

"Serena, Sammy, come on down from up there and greet your family!" Ilene ordered her son and daughter. Serena's eleven-year-old brother Sammy came out of this room and ran down to hug his family.

"Hello Uncle Rob, Aunt Vicky." Serena greeted. They both hugged her.

"Where is Ken at?" Rob asked, looking around for his brother.

"He took Rini to visit her mother's grave. He said that he was sorry that he wasn't going to be here." Was Ilene's only response. Rini was Serena's half sister. Serena and Rini shared their father and were born only a few months apart. Their father, Ken, had been cheating on Ilene with Rini's mother, Karen. Rini's mother died when she was eight so Ken took his other daughter in, Ilene accepting her into her family after several arguments during Karen's hospitalization.

"Why don't I help you with dinner?" Vicky offered, breaking an uncomfortable silence that fell between the six. Ilene nodded and the two walked off into the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Rob, I bet I can beat you at any game." Sammy challenged.

"You're on, Sammy." Rob accepted, the two walking into the family room and starting to play on Sammy's PS2.

"Um...why don't you come up to my room?" Serena offered nervously.

"Sure, whatever." Mina said, following her cousin up to her room. Serena sat on her bed and continued her homework while Mina looked around Serena's room.

"You're not like ordinary girls, Serena." Mina said, sitting at Serena's desk. "Most girls our age have posters of hot guys, closets and dressers filled with the latest fashions, and make up. But you, you have books and globes. I mean, Amy has books too, but she also has the same other stuff as the rest of us."

"I just don't fit in with you girls. That's all." Serena replied from over one of her books.

"That's the thing, Serena! You don't even give yourself the chance to fit in! You could be really pretty if you tried! Trust me, you have my genes in your system." Mina said.

"I don't have time to care about my looks, Mina. Finals are coming up next week." Serena said.

"You can still be smart and popular! I mean come on, Amy managed to do it! She gets dates all the time! You just need a little bit of a make over." Mina said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Mina." Serena said. Mina got up and pulled Serena over to her mirror.

"Look at yourself. You're almost an adult! Do you really want to be an adult looking like this?" Mina asked. Serena just looked at her and then back at her reflection. Standing in front of a beautiful girl was a very plain and ordinary looking one. She had long dirty blonde hair that was kept tied back in a looped pony-tail and cloudy reading glasses over her blue eyes. She was petite but still had curves, which were well hidden under the baggy clothes she wore. She had to admit that she did need a change in her look, seeing as how every one of her yearbook pictures turned out looking the same year after year. But her only hesitation was wondering if her bubbly cousin was the right person to do that change.

"I don't know, Mina." Serena repeated.

"Well, I do and I always know best! After dinner we're going to the mall." Mina declared.

"Girls, dinner!" Ilene called. The two got up and went down to the dining room for their dinner.

"Mom, can Serena and I go to the mall?" Mina asked her mother as they sat around the dining room table.

"If it's alright with Ilene." Vicky replied, looking at her sister-in-law.

"Of course girls." Ilene replied with a smile. Mina smiled triumphantly across the table at Serena, who shot her back a nervous smile. She had never been inside of the mall except when Rini dragged her there to help carry her bags. She had no idea what to expect.

After dinner, Mina and Serena went to the mall in Serena and Rini's shared car. As soon as they arrived at the mall, Mina dragged Serena into every store she claimed was 'the right place to shop'. Serena only followed dumbly as Mina pulled clothes off the racks and slung them over her arm, holding them up only momentarily to get a good look at them. When Serena inquired about trying things on, Mina insisted that it was a complete waste of time and they could take back anything that didn't fit or look the way she wanted it to.

"And don't about sizes. I can tell right away that we are the same," Mina told Serena when she asked about sizes. The same thing went with the makeup that Mina insisted on buying.

"Mina, who's paying for all of this?" Serena asked, indicating to the several bags that she carried, along with the ones Mina was carrying.

"My parents, of course! They gave me a credit card, so I use it," Mina replied simply. "Now let's get going. I'm going to call Lita and tell her that we're coming over to spend the night," Mina said, taking her cell phone out of her little purse.

"My mom didn't say we could. And we don't have anything like pajama's," Serena started.

"We can call you mom and if you didn't remember, I just bought you some pajama's. And I thought you were smart," Mina replied, roll her eyes and dialing Serena's house. After a few short seconds, she hung up and dialed Lita's. "Okay, we're all set. Let's go." Mina said. They dumped most of the bags in the trunk and the rest in the back seat.

"Hey Mina!" Lita greeted when the two girls arrived at her apartment. Lita had lived alone ever since her parents were killed in a tragic plane accident when she was nine. Her guardians turned out to be her lazy great uncle and aunt who bought her the apartment when she was twelve, paying for everything she needed and showing up whenever anyone inquired about the young girl who lived by herself. Most of the people in her building learned the tragic story of the young girl and often came over to take care of her when she had just moved in, although it was hardly needed since she was a great housekeeper and cook.

"Hey Lita. We have a major make over to do. We'd better get started now." Mina said, walking into the apartment and dumping the bags down on the floor. "Hey girls." Mina greeted to Hotaru, Raye, and Amy, whom were all sitting on the couch watching TV. Right away they all got up and inspected what was in the bags. Amy and Hotaru gathered the clothes and began lying them all around the floor and furniture. Raye, on the other hand, grabbed the bag full of make up and did a quick scan of Serena's face.

"To start out, you have beautiful skin," Raye said, examining a foundation that Mina had purchased.

"Some girls get all the luck! I have to be on strict medication for my acne," Lita complained, setting the outfits out with Amy and Hotaru.

"You haven't had a bad break out since lazy August," Mina said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"That's what medication does!" Lita replied.

"How about we get started you two? We have a lot of work to do before the end of the night," Raye said, interrupting the two girls.

"Well, I say we get her looking fresh," Mina started. "Serena, go take a real quick shower. Just wash your hair and face," Mina ordered her cousin. Lita directed Serena to her bathroom and they all sat around the living room, arranging outfits while they waited for Serena to come out of the bathroom. When she did, she stood there with her thigh-length blonde hair dripping wet on Lita's pink carpet and a dark green robe wrapped around her small body.

"Lita, go get your blow dryer, all of your brushes, and some bobby pins," Mina said. Lita nodded and returned shortly after with all the things Mina had requested. "Serena, come sit over here." Mina directed her cousin to one of the barstool seats surrounding Lita's counter and plugged the blow dryer in. The other girls worked on brushing Serena's long hair while Mina blew it dry. By the time they had finished, an hour had passed, but it was well worth it. (A/N: That's how long it takes to blow dry mine, but that's mostly because mine is thick!) Serena's hair was now a shining golden color and looked and felt silky smooth. Mina had cleverly worked Serena's hair into two cute buns with the rest of her hair flowing freely from each bun.

"Nice work on the hair, Mina," Hotaru commented, her twin nodding.

"What can I say? I'm just gifted," Mina boasted for herself, the other girls rolling their eyes at her poor attempt at a joke.

"Well, let's get this model show started. Amy and I will help her chose what to wear and you three judge what looks best," Raye said, excited to get started with her favorite part of the make over: the fashion.

By the time it was ten, Serena had modeled more outfits for the girls then she even owned previously. She had a full selection of jeans, skirts, tank tops, t-shirt, halter tops, and zip-up hoodies to refill her closets with. They rejected only a few outfits since they just didn't compliment Serena like Mina had hoped. They made the decision to go shopping the next day for shoes and purses to match Serena's new outfits, since Mina had spent the whole shopping trip just dealing with clothes and make up.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I say we get this sleep over started! The night is young and so are we!" Mina exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air in excitement.

"We do this every weekend," Hotaru told Serena, who nodded in understanding. "It's not that bad. Sometimes we hang out at Lita's all night long or we go out to a teen club. The teen clubs are okay but I like being here at Lita's more."

"Oh," Serena replied shortly.

"So, which will it be tonight girls? Staying here or going out?" Lita asked.

"What will you make us if we stay?" Raye asked her friend.

"Well, I have a cheesecake in the fridge, and you all know I can make any other deserts," Lita replied.

"Let's stay here!" Mina offered.

"We went to the club all last month. It would be nice to have a break," Amy said, the other girls all nodding.

So it was decided and they all settled into the living room, the girls all changing into their pajama's and making a huge bed out of sheets in the center of the living room, taking pillows from all over the apartment for their heads. Lita made several bags of popcorn and served the girls some desert, which included cheesecake, cookies, and brownies. They put in a chick-flick and all watched the screen intently, giggling at the cute guys and crying their eyes out at the sad parts. And as all of this was happening, Serena had a thought: she was happy. She finally had true friends.

-End! Well, better or worse? Please tell me in a review! Thanks!

-Serenity


	2. Summer

No Way!  
  
Chapter 2: Summer  
  
You don't know how HAPPY I was when I got online in the morning and saw 13 reviews, prior to the 6 the night before! Thanx to EVERYONE! Which means thanx to: achilae, chibisakura, eternal sailor moon, DivaBear, Joey, Usagi Usako Chiba, Brenda-chan, cuttie_blossom, schoolgirltil2005, bunnygrl, Sweet Sere, and finally, my first reviewer: silver-chick! So enjoy this chapter! Oh, and it mainly revolves around the guys for a change! I no own SM!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena sat in the front seat of her car, waiting for the older blonde to come out of her house. Mina decided to leave her little orange car at home because she didn't want to use it too much. Hotaru was driving her older sister, Amy, and Lita while Serena and Mina drove with Serena's half sister, Rini. Rini was also the girl's age. Serena had gotten a car a little while ago. It was a black corvette with red flames on the front. Rini came out of the house and got into the back, brushing her waist-length cotton candy pink hair off of her shoulder. Rini was wearing a light pink T- shirt and dark pink jeans with white platforms. Mina FINALLY came out of the house wearing a white elbow-length shirt and jeans shorts with her jean sandals. Serena waited for Hotaru to pull out her car so that she could get out of Mina's driveway. Hotaru's dark midnight sports car speed down the highway as Serena followed, her long blonde hair in a bun with the rest of it down she it doesn't fly everywhere.  
  
The seven of them where going to a cabin that Raye and Hotaru owned by a beach. Their parent's gave it to them when they both moved, leaving the twins with their grandfather. It was a short drive to the airport, but a long plane ride. When they got onto the plane, Serena pulled her magazine out of her backpack and then grabbed her headphones, listening to her CD. She fell asleep after a while, Rini, who was next to her, falling asleep after her. Both girls where woken up by Lita when they arrived to their destination. They had their cars transported by a boat so they didn't have to rent one. It's obvious to say each girl lived the highly upper class life. Hotaru was happy to get to her car. She loved her car so much because it was one of the only things that belonged JUST to her. They drove to the cabin in silence, Serena's cell phone on in case Hotaru needed to contact them. Hotaru did call and told Serena, who had been separated from her on the highway, how to get to the cabin.  
  
It was a nice cabin with two stories and a stain glass window on the front door. Serena parked her car and the three of them walked inside. The others where all upstairs and unpacking. Rini and Amy where to share a room, Lita and Mina, Hotaru and Raye, and Serena got her own room. When they where done unpacking, they went down to the beach. Rini wore her light pink tankini. Mina wore an orange bikini with a daisy on the top. Raye wore a red bathing suit that had no back and showed some of her slim stomach. Lita wore a green bathing suit that a low V neck and had no straps. Hotaru wore a bikini that was dark purple with tankini bottoms. Amy had a sky blue bathing suit without a back as well. Finally, Serena emerged wearing a strapless bikini that if you put it together, it was a dark colored sunset with oranges, yellows, pink, and dark purple clouds as well as the red-pink setting sun over the ocean that reflected the scene.  
  
"Hey Sere, where did you get that?" Mina asked as they all sat on their towels.  
  
"An old suit I got a few years ago." Serena said with a shrug. The girls all began to talk end laugh.  
  
Not to far away from where they where sitting, Darien and his friends where playing volleyball. It was an interesting game. The score was tied: 11-11. Each boy was talented with his own skills. The next point was the winning point, so they where playing extra hard. A few girls where sitting off to the side, watching the muscled tan boys play, exchanging whispers and giggles. Finally, Andrew's team missed the ball. Darien and his buddies all exchanged high-fives and laughed.  
  
"Man Kun, you really need to work on your serve." Zoicite, a boy with long blonde hair suggested to his friend. Darien laughed and sat down on the sand, drinking his soft drink. Nepherlite sighed.  
  
"Man, there are like no hot girls here." Nepherlite said, laying back, his brown hair getting filled with sand. The others all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you losers, but I think I'll go find some girls in the water." Darien decided, getting up. The two girls sitting off to the side both got up and walked next to Darien.  
  
"Hi! We where watching you play, you're really good." Said a girl with green eyes and hip-length wavy red hair. The girl on the other side of Darien had green wavy hair to the height of her friends with green eyes as well.  
  
"Really. Thanks." Darien said lazily, looking at each girl. The red head was wearing a dark red bikini without any straps. She reached to Darien's jaw line. The other girl wore a emerald green bathing suit that had a circle around her belly-button and covered her back to a little bit below her shoulder blade.  
  
"I'm Beryl." Said the redhead as they neared the water.  
  
"I'm Emerald." Said the green-haired girl. Darien nodded to the both of them.  
  
"Andi'mditchingyou" Darien said quickly, running into the water. His other friends followed him, leaving the two girls stunned and standing dumbfounded. The seven boys all dived into the water and swam out to the deepest point. From there, they could see everyone and everything on the beach. There was a rock that came out of the water for about four feet. The boys fought to get onto the rock, pushing each other off and dunking. Finally, Kunzite and Darien sat on the top of the rock, panting and so where the other few. Darien, catching his friend off guard, pushed Kunzite off the rock and stood up in his victory.  
  
"I am the king!" He shouted loudly, his hands above his head with victory. His friends all mocked him and watched their friend scan the beach. Darien caught eye of seven girls. A girl with long black hair, a girl with long brown hair, a girl with long blonde hair, and a girl with short blue hair all held a girl with very long golden hair over their heads as they stood in the water, laughing. Two girls, one with knee-length cotton candy pink hair and another with shoulder length dark violet hair stood on shore, giggling. The four girls threw the smaller blonde into the deep water, laughing happily. When the blonde got up, she attacked the girl who had waist-length blonde hair that had a red bow in it, brining her down into the water with her. The other girls giggling and watched the two blondes fight in the water. After a while, all of the girls where in the water, laughing and smiling.  
  
"Boys, I've found the girls of our dreams." Darien told his friends, smiling. He dove off of the rock and swam towards the girls, his other friends closely following. When they got to where the girls where, the water was up to their waists. The girls all stopped at looked at the boys in swimming shorts in front of them. Raye's eyes widened.  
  
"O.M.G.! No way how you are all here too! Plan A!" Raye shouted. Her friends suddenly picked up Serena, who was confused, and they all rushed to shore, hiding her from the boys view.  
  
"Minako Katie Aino! What is going on!?" Serena demanded of her cousin, using her full name.  
  
"We all SWORE we wouldn't let you see them until you where ready!" Mina replied to her cousin. The seven men got out of the water and walked over to the girls who stood up, hiding the small Serena was kneeling in the sand.  
  
"Hey ladies, why such a rush?" Darien asked in a smooth and deep voice. Hotaru laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, you see, our friend has a nasty scare across her stomach and well we just don't want anyone we know to see it because it would embarrass her." Hotaru lied. The boys could all tell she was lying.  
  
"Oh c'mon! Do we even know her?" Darien asked, looking mainly at Mina.  
  
"Oh shoot! I seriously just remember! We left that candle burning in the bedroom!" Raye exclaimed. The others all freaked and ran. they dragged Serena with them, making sure that the seven couldn't see her. When they got inside, Raye's side of the room was beginning to catch on fire. Of course, the seven of them had NO clue what to do at all! It took five minutes for Jedite to put it out. The seven boys smiled in their victory, but Darien's smiled dropped when there was no sign of the mystery girl.  
  
"Hey, where's the other girl?" Darien asked. Rini turned around and noticed her half sister wasn't there. Lita smiled.  
  
"She's in her room. Now please leave so we can all enjoy the rest of our evening. Thank you for your help, good bye." Raye and Hotaru shoved them all outside and sighed. Lita made dinner that night and there was no sign of Serena. The last they'd all seen her was when the boys left and Serena got changed in a hooded sweatshirt and some sweat-pants. She had watched TV while until Lita started dinner. While Amy and Hotaru where clearing the table, the other five went to look for their missing companion. Her door was locked.  
  
"Move asides, I got the key." Raye said, taking out her key that opened every door in the cabin. When they opened it, there was no sign of Serena and her bed sheet where all tied together on the floor. They ran to the balcony, seeing the glass sliding door was still open AN: sliding doors are EVIL. They looked out over the balcony. It was sunset and no sign of Serena.  
  
-End! Well, wha'd you think? I'll get started on chapter 3 ASAP! Please review! Thanx!  
  
-Serenity  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. A moonlight swim

Chapter 3: Moonlight swimming  
  
Thanx for the reviews everyone! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena walked down the sandy shores of the beach, her hands in the front pocket of her sweater. Her sockless shoes kicked the sand as she walked, the moonlight providing her with every bit of light she needed. She stopped and looked out to the Moon, which was high over the ocean. In one quick second, hardly the blink of an eye, she was wearing her bikini, her clothes and shoes on the sand. She ran quickly into the water, the salty water drenching her long, ivory legs. One it was to her knees, she dove into the cold water, her blonde hair that she left down behind her.  
  
She swam far enough so that she had to treed water to keep afloat. She almost fell under when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and found herself starring into the most gorgeous midnight blue eyes that any human has ever seen. Black locks of hair fell of the man face in front of her, making him look boyish; the moonlight paled his tan skin. Serena knew this man. His name was Endymion Sheilds Chiba, or Darien Sheilds to most people who knew him well enough. Through his midnight eyes, he saw cerulean blue eyes that where filled with wonder and innocent curiosity. Her skin seemed white in the moonlight, obvious to him that she had light ivory skin. Her hair was wet and stuck to her skin. The color that the moon gave it was a very dark blonde. Her light pink lips where slightly open. He was eager to find out what her name was.  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" Darien asked his mystery girl.  
  
"No, you didn't. It's just not that very often when someone else goes for a midnight swim like how I do." Serena replied to him, looking off to the moon. Darien saw that the moon seemed to give her more sweet innocence and beauty than she already had.  
  
"My name is Endymion. I would offer my hand but we're both trying to stay above water so I guess that my words are enough." He said, shrugging. She was surprised that he used his real first name.  
  
"Serenity." Serena replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" Darien asked her, "Did you just say your name was..."  
  
"Serenity. My name is Serenity." Serena repeated. She wasn't lying; her full name was Serenity Usagi Taylor. She thought about how weird it was that all of her friends had weird nicknames, and some that didn't even make since. Take Makoto's for instance; everyone calls her Lita. Ami spells her name Amy sometimes because she liked both ways, and the same with Rei's. Hotaru was Hotaru's actual name, not really feeling like changing it. Rini's name was really Serenity oddly enough. They called her Chibi-Usa sometimes, but other times Rini, which was short for Serena in some odd since also. Serena looked around, her eyes still on the moon.  
  
"So, Serenity, why are you out here, at night, in the water, alone?" Darien asked, her. She shook her head and turned back to him. She just smiled and then dove under. Darien looked around but there was no sign of her. Then he saw her lift herself without any difficulty onto the rock. She sat on the top of the large rock and ringed out her long hair. She looked back at Darien, who was swimming towards her. He had trouble lifting himself self on so Serena grabbed his arm and lifted him up.  
  
"I guess muscles don't always mean you're strong." She said, giggling. She sat down again and looked off at the moon, the wind blowing on her ivory skin, cold against her face. Darien laughed and then sat down.  
  
"I'm just really tired. I've been working all day and I guess the darkness makes me tired sometimes." Darien said to her, noticing what she was looking at. By the moon, there was a slow comet going by. Her blue eyes reflected the burning ball in the black sky, never even blinking.  
  
"Whatever you say, mister I'm great and powerful." Serena replied to him, once again standing up. The wind blew her hair around her, some of it sticking to her body because it was still yet. She looked at the shore and sighed.  
  
"Good night." Serena said before diving into the water with a big splash. Darien turned his attention to the splash and followed her. He caught her standing on the shore, ringing out her hair once more.  
  
"Do you want to meet back here tomorrow?" Darien asked her, touching her arm. She smiled at him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Smiling, she grabbed her clothes that lay on the sand and then walked off, a pleased smile on her face. Darien was confused as to if it was a no or yes. He decided to find out. "Is that a yes or a no?" He called to her. She stopped and turns her head so she could see him. She smiled and shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, but revenge is too." Serena replied to him, turning back to the path in front of her and continuing to walk. Darien watched her in disbelief. 'Did she just do what I THINK she just do?' Darien thought, walking back to his cabin. Serena came into the house and told she girls she had lost her golden ankle bracelet in the water and went to look for it and wanted to test her fire escape abilities. They all bought it and then she went to her room, taking a shower and smiling to herself. She had the whole summer and school year for her revenge on him and she was going to enjoy it.  
  
-End! It was meant to be short because I SAID so! Lol! Please review! Thanx!  
  
-Serenity 


	4. back to school

Chapter 4: Back to school  
  
Thanx for reviewing and being patient with me! Sorry it's been taking me so long but my HP story Forever and Eternity has been keeping me REALLY busy so here you go! Enjoy! Oh, and I own like nothing! (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena stepped out of her and shut the door loudly, drawing attention to her. She leaned over and grabbed her purse and put her keys in it, locking the doors. She was wearing a pair of shorts that made the dress by the tips of her fingernails, which were now a light red, and she was wearing a white tank top. Her hair was in a bun atop her head and the rest of her long, silky hair was in a ponytail coming out from it. Serena's white canvas shoes lightly carried her over to a tree where her cousin and fellow friends sat. Rini quickly followed, having to run back to the car because it took some time to notice that she had taken off her shoes on the ride there.  
  
"Hey Sere. Want a Coke?" Lita offered. Serena nodded and took the red can out from her friend's hands, sitting on the blanket that the girls had spread out. She opened her white purse and took out her mirror and lip- gloss. She lightly dragged the light pink glass across her lips and put her stuff back. They talked for a while about their fun summer at the beach when Amy looked at her watch.  
  
"Girls, we must jet inside if we don't want to be late!" Amy informed her friends, showing them the time on her blue watch. The girls all checked theirs to make sure that their friend wasn't mistaken and in a rush, packed up their stuff and ran inside. As soon as Rini's hair made it inside of the building, the bell rung. They rushed into their homeroom class and took their seats that went through the middle two rows. Their teacher, Miss Vizier, introduced herself and asked everyone in her class to introduce them selves. When it got down to Serena's turn, she got nervous. She noticed that Darien was in her class along with his fellow jocks. She took a deep breath and said in a smooth and clam voice, "Serenity Taylor." She sat back down and watched Darien in the corner of her blue eyes.  
  
When lunch rolled around, she found out that she had homeroom, 1st hour, 3rd hour, and her last three hours with Darien and that she had 2nd hour with just his friends. She had almost every class with the girls, most of them with all of them, but the other ones had just half of them with Serena.  
  
The boys table  
  
"Hey, you guys see that blonde over there sitting next to Mina?" Darien asked his friends. They all looked over and nodded, watching the beautiful blonde giggle at a joke.  
  
"Yeah bone head, we see her. Now what's so special about her?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"Remember when the girls wouldn't let s see a girl who had a scar across her stomach, or so they claimed?" they all nodded. "Well, that same night, I needed to clear my mind and went for a swim, and meet up with her. I didn't think it was the same girl when I say her this morning until in homeroom she said that her name was Serenity. There is only one girl in our whole district with the name Serenity and I'm sure she's the only one in this world. So anyways, when we where parting, she kissed me and said that she didn't count on me ever seeing her again." Darien explained to his friends. They all seemed lost. Darien just sighed. 'Hopeless. They are ALL hopeless' he thought. He often thought why he was cursed with such stupid friends.  
  
The girl's table  
  
"Mina, do you think Darien knows it's me?" Serena inquired, looking over at his table. The girls all looked over and shrugged.  
  
"He's a guy. He doesn't even remember what he had for breakfast!" Raye pointed out. The girls all giggled.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Amy asked. Raye got up from the table and walked over to his. The girls watched as Raye talked to them, giggled, and walked back over.  
  
"I prove my point! None of them can even remember what they had for breakfast." Raye giggled. They all laughed and enjoyed their lunch. Serena couldn't help but think that he knew, the he knew it was her who swam with him in the night, it was her who blew him off after a kiss. The bell run and they all got up and walked over to their lockers.  
  
"I knew you would change one day or another, Serenity." Darien said as Serena put her books in her locker. Serena took out two books and shut her small locker, not looking at Darien.  
  
"So?" She asked, walking to her next class, Darien right behind her.  
  
"I'd just like to comment on the nice improvement." Darien told. Serena walked up the stairs, Darien still behind her, which was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Get to the point." Serena demanded, walking down the hall.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" Darien finally asked. Serena stopped in front of her since class and turned around to look at him, glaring.  
  
"Shallow jerk." Serena said, walking into her class just as the bell rung. Darien was sitting in the desk next to hers. "Go away! You're late for your class!" Serena barked. Darien smiled and leaned back. Serena rolled her eyes, happy that at least Amy and Raye where sitting by her. When the teacher called roll, the blood drained from Serena's face. Darien WAS in her class.  
  
-End! I UPDATED! Be proud of me. lol! Please review, and NO FLAMES! Thanx!  
  
-Serenity 


	5. A brilliant idea

Chapter 5: A brilliant idea  
  
SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! that's all I can think of saying is SORRY! I didn't mean ot take this long until I updated! And if this hcapter is short, it's cuz I'm slowly loosing my ideas... or it could be cuz it's lamost midnight, so yeah, hat might be a reason! N-e-ways, thanx for my last reviews! Enjoy! anyone here notice how I don't care about spelling in this little a/n that I do in the beginning. Y? ucz.. I udnno. I'll get back to ou on that!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena got home and went to her room right away, exhausted. She was greeted by the friendly meowing of her kitten Luna.  
  
"I hate you, Luna. You don't have to go to school and deal with shallow jerks that have nasty thoughts in their heads 24/7." Serena said, scooping the black cat in her arms and kissing her head.  
  
"Serena, phone!" Rini said, coming into her room with her pink phone. "And be brief. I've got Tony on the other line." Rini threw the phone at her half sister and walked away and into her attic room.  
  
"Hello?" Serena said, laying against her pillows for support.  
  
"Hey cuz!" Mina's cheerful voice rang.  
  
"And what do I owe this phone call to, Mina?" Serena said, knowing that her bubbly cousin was plotting something.  
  
"Oh, can't a girl just call her favorite full blood cousin?"  
  
"Honey, you can't fool me. Now spill, and do it quickly. The cotton- candy haired monster has her flame of the week on the other line."  
  
"Ok, then I'll get straight to the point! All right, now listen and listen good because I'm going to tell you this only once! Now, are you sure that you're ready to hear this? I mean, it is pretty powe---"  
  
"MINA!"  
  
"Sorry, I got off track. Ok, so back on it. I was at Raye's place with the other girls and we where discussing the boys from school. You know, our usual boyfriends. Then I remembered that whole thing with Darien and decided that we should help you with your revenge. So, while we where tossing around ideas, the most perfect one came to us! Raye came up with the perfect revenge piece!"  
  
"Which is..."  
  
"Become a seductress!"  
  
"MINA!"  
  
"Just listen to the plan! You see, we make you look even more irresistible and parade you around in the cutest clothes that show the most skin that's allowed in school. And then we get a boy, which I've already gotten so that's done, to become you're sort of groupie! It's the perfect plan!" Serena just sighed and rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think that she was never even part of this family.  
  
"Mina, as much as I love the plan, how is this revenge?" Serena inquired, sitting up.  
  
"Oh, well that's obvious! You see, by making another boy like you, you've got Darien's attention because they like to reach for what they can't have so to speak. He'll be totally jelous that another boy is going to be with you!" Mina said happily.  
  
"Mine, this is totally off track! If I'm going to be a seductress, what I'm really supposed to be doing is seducing Darien and then throwing him out at the last minute! You're making it sound like we're going to make him jelous and set me up with one of your ex's!" Serena informed her cousin.  
  
"Well, at the time, it sounded good to us... wait, go back to your seducing idea about Darien." Mina asked, interested. Serena repeated it and Mina smiled happily. "Sere, that's brilliant! It's the prefect idea! I think that that's what Raye meant when she started. Well, anyways, come to my house tomorrow morning extra early. I'll get you ready!" with that, Serena flipped back over and giggled as she listened to Tony sing horribly to the song 'Dirrty'. She gave the phone back to Rini and waited patiently for tomorrow to come.  
  
~*Mina's house~*  
  
"Hey Sere." Mina said, yawning. She let Serena inside and led her up to her room. Serena noticed what a mess her cousin's room was, but that wasn't much of a surprise to her. "Let me finish curling my hair. Get comfortable. There's a lot of it." Mina said, still yawning. Mina went into her bathroom and shut the door, leaving Serena to look around. She looked through Mina's clothes in her closet and found a pretty cute outfit on the door. It was a sugar pink short tube top, a white blouse, and some short jean shorts.  
  
"Hey Mina, this outfit on the door is pretty cute." Serena said, looking at it.  
  
"Glad you think so because you're wearing it today." Mina called back. "Change into it now. It'll take me a while to do the rest and I don't want to waste it on you're clothes." Serena just shrugged and closed Mina's bedroom door (Mina's parents weren't home but her brother had one of his friends over that he normally walked to school with). When Serena finished, she looked over herself in Mina's full-length mirror. Mina had given her a pair of platform white tennis shoes to wear so she wasn't so short, which Serena liked because she liked feeling tall. The shorts where short, but Serena was thankful that her arms weren't to long because though the shorts where above her knees they did come to her fingertips if she lifted her shoulders high enough. The tube top showed off her flat stomach and smooth chest and the white blouse that was left unbuttoned kept her top school right. Though she liked the way she looked, she still felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Mina, I don't feel right in this." Serena said when Mina came out of the bathroom, her orange robe still on. Mina had applied her makeup and curled her long blonde hair while Serena was getting dressed. Serena noticed that Mina wasn't dressed yet and decided to see if she noticed. "Hey Mina, I' sure I read something in the Code of Conduct that robes aren't consider as clothes, not matter how tight you tied it." Serena said.  
  
"I know." Mina said, she undid the tie and took off the robe. Under it was a red scoop neck T-shirt with a picture of a cute kitty on it that said under it 'The cutest kittens have the sharpest claws'. Her shorts weren't as short as Serena's because she was cured with long fingers.  
  
"So you have brains." Serena joked as Mina started on her hair. The two started talking about the Christmas party last year, enjoying themselves. They where even crying because they where laughing so much about how their other uncle, Jonathan, was drunk and ran around outside in his underwear, screaming 'I'm Santa, kiss me!' because Serena's little brother dared him too. They laughed about this the whole way to school, enjoying their lively conversation. They never noticed how much they had in common before this. When they arrived at school, they sat outside with their friends under their tree, talking.  
  
"Nice work Mina." Hotaru said, noticing Serena's change. Mina managed to get Serena's hair in a high ponytail like her own and made three braids, which she braided together. It looked pretty neat. Mina's hair was curled instead of braided. She said that her hair looked better than way.  
  
"Thank you!" Mina said, beaming at her friend.  
  
"So, anything new since last night?" Amy said, leaning against the tree's bark next to Raye.  
  
"Well, I think the little monster is going on a date with her flavor of the week tonight." Serena said, glancing over to where her half sister was standing, Tony's arms around her waist.  
  
"Tony McBrii? She managed to snag one of the cutest, yet dumbest, guys and school and not tell us? Looks like I lost some respect for her!" Lita said aloud, leaning against the tree as well. She flipped her brown hair off her shoulder and sighed, looking up at the dark green leaves that shielded her emerald eyes from the sun.  
  
"So, Sere, you gonna put you're plan into action today?" Raye asked while braiding her raven hair over her should mindlessly. Serena looked at her cousin and both nodded happily. The bell rung to signal the students to get inside and they gathered their stuff, running inside, the idea of revenge running through Serena's head.  
  
-End of chapter! I know, I know; I haven't updated in a while but at least I DID! So be proud and REIVEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx!!!!  
  
-Serenity =^.^= 


	6. The double Date

Chapter 6: the double date and the accident  
  
This chapter should be a bit shorter and different from all my other ones! ENJOY! And once again I'm MAJORLY SORRY!!! Like majorly! I've had hardly any time to update!!!!! And I don't hate Seiya; I just needed a random character! He's completely OOC and I'm basically just using the name and person, but he's not the other Seiya from the 5th season. Okay? Okay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to school, Serena noticed the major extra attention. Boys everywhere opened doors for her and they carried her books around. She even got some of them to carry her friend's books! When she got to homeroom, Darien noticed the greater difference in the 16-year-old, and flocked to her like the rest of the men.  
  
"Please, make some room from Mr. Sheilds. I would like to have a discussion with him." Serena said, the boys obeying and giving Darien loathing glares. He moved up nest to her and smiled.  
  
"Yes Serena?" He asked, leaning across the isle.  
  
"Maybe we could go on a date." Serena said with a sly grin.  
  
"Maybe we could." Darien replied with replying grin.  
  
"A double date. With my cousin and Seiya." Serena said, making sure that she was making it sound like the date pairs were herself and Darien and Mina and Seiya, whom was her neighbor.  
  
"Sounds like we'll have an excellent time." Darien told her, getting closer to her face. She snapped away and wrote down Mina's address.  
  
"Here's my cousin's address. Be there by 6:30. Expect to meet Seiya there and I'll be there too. I'm sure we'll all have a blast." Serena said, getting up and sitting by the girls to tell them of what she had just done. They giggled and listened as class started.  
  
~That night~  
  
"This is the ultimate plan! I called Seiya to make sure he remembers the plans. Now, do you want me to fake ill and have Seiya take me home after or before we go to the nightclub?" Mina asked as she looked for something to wear. Serena had brought over all of her best clothes and was trying to decide which would go best with the night's events.  
  
"After. I can't believe that I haven't been to the teen club in three years! I went there once with you. Remember that? It was before I got my braces? Thank god the orthodontist took them off four months ago, they got SO annoying!" Serena said, flossing her teeth in the bathroom.  
  
"Really! Hey, can I wear this top? It goes majorly good with my jeans!" Mina asked, holding up a newly unfolded shirt. Serena nodded and Mina put it on gleefully. It was a orange shirt that had no straps and was silk and loose, the back being four chains across it keeping it up. The jeans she was wear were tight hip-hugger dark blue jeans that had orange sparkles and slit up the side to her knee's. She put on her red high-tops and began to do her hair. Serena dug through her clothes and finally picked an outfit out. She went into the bathroom and didn't come out for half an hour.  
  
"Is that my baby niece?" Vicky asked, standing in the doorway. Serena blushed and Vicky hugged her, pulling in Mina too. "My girls look so beautiful!" Vicky squealed, walking off. The cousins laughed and Mina looked at her cousin.  
  
"Might I say that I think there's a huge improvement in the Serena from a year ago who was wearing baggy T-shirts and plain jeans and dirty shoes." Mina said, grinning. The two giggled and grabbed their jean jackets, happily walking down the stairs. Darien and Seiya sat in the living room, watching TV with Mina's dad. Darien and Seiya stood up to look at their dates. Seiya stood wearing a black T-shirt that said 'Preppies' in a red circle with a line through it. Darien was just wearing a white t-shirt and baggy jeans like Seiya. Darien and Seiya's mouths dropped at the sight of Serena. She looked like a glowing goddess next to Mina.  
  
"Wow Serena, you look beautiful." Seiya said, looking down to up. On her feet are platform white sandals, then her long, smooth, leg, and then just before it was to far up, she was wearing a black skirt that was matched by a white tank top. She was wearing glossy pink lipstick and silver eye shadow. Mina had doused her cousin in glitter, as she did herself.  
  
"Thank you. You boys look pretty nice yourselves. Now let's go." Serena said, lacing her arm around Seiya's, Darien and Mina behind them. Serena opened her yellow umbrella, being slightly surprised by the pouring rain. Normally, she would have just put up the hood on her raincoat, but it took forever to get her hair in the twist it was in and she didn't want to ruin it.  
  
"Don't tell me we're taking you motorcycles?" Mina said, her umbrella up as well, catching sight of the two motorcycles that sat under a large oak tree in front of Mina's house.  
  
"Why not?" Seiya asked as he got on, zipping up his jacket and handing the extra, less decorative helmet to Serena.  
  
"Hello, it's RAINING! And Mina and I don't want to ruin our hair. It'll be impossible to get a helmet to stay on Mina's head with a high ponytail! I'm not taking a chance!" Serena said stubbornly, Mina nodding.  
  
"The only choice we got ladies. You can redo your hair when we get to the club. Now c'mon, let's go!" Seiya said forcefully. Serena and Mina sighed and got on the separate motorbikes, Mina taking out her hair to fit the helmet on and Serena slipping the red helmet over her now ruined hair. When they got to the club, Silver Chain, they got off the bikes and Serena and Mina decided to only put their hair back up when it got to hot to leave it on their necks.  
  
"Let's hit the floor, Mina." Serena said as the cousins walked out onto the floor, their dates behind them. They danced for a while until putting each other's hair up, the heat of the room getting to them. They attracted some attention to themselves from the male population of the room, of course what they hoped for. Mina kept to Darien, but Serena danced with every boy who cut into her dance with Seiya. Darien couldn't concentrate on dancing with Mina when he saw Serena dancing there next to them. They danced all night and soon Serena and Mina were tiring of it. Mina seemed to have forgotten about the plan, as did Serena.  
  
"Can we go now?" Serena asked as they sat on the edge of the stage, her head on Mina's shoulder.  
  
"Why? It's hardly even 11!" Seiya said, looking over at her.  
  
"But my feet hurt and I'm really, really tired!" Serena replied, Mina nodding.  
  
"Listen, why don't we just take them home? Or if you don't want to, my bike can fit both of 'em with me because they're fairly skinny. I'll take them home." Darien offered up, standing by the girls.  
  
"Fine, let's go. C'mon, Serena." Seiya said, taking her by the wrist and stalking off.  
  
"It's raining harder, I think we should try to catch a cab and get your bikes in the morning." Mina said as they stood by the entrance, looking out into the stormy night.  
  
"I don't trust that they'll be here in the morning. If I could trust our neighborhood, I would leave them, but I don't. Sorry girls." Darien said. They walked out to the bikes and got on, each of them putting on their helmets. Seiya set off in a fast pace, as if daring Darien to challenge him.  
  
"Seiya, slow DOWN! It's really wet out here and we'll get in an accident!" Serena said, glancing back at Darien and her cousin.  
  
"Chill out, babe, I know what I'm doing. It's just your cousin's pretty- boy doesn't know obviously how to take a challenge." Seiya said, speeding up.  
  
"I'm not joking, Seiya. I want you to stop now!" Serena called as the rain beat down harder.  
  
"How many times do I gotta tell you to chill out? Everything will be FINE! I know how to handle this sort of thing." Seiya barked back, going even faster.  
  
"Then I want off! Now!"  
  
"You're staying on. Now chill out and enjoy the ride. Nothing will happ-- " His words were cut off when his motorcycle slide on the slippery road, sending him to the road and her down a ditch.  
  
"Serena!" Darien and Mina screamed, getting off his bike and rushing over, the sound of screeching cars all around them. The two ran over to the ditch and looked over it for her.  
  
"SERENA!" Mina screeched, the red spare helmet at her feet. Darien rushed over and looked down, Serena's body between the grass and a small brook. He ran down and retrieved her body from it, turning her over. Every inch of her body seemed to be covered in blood that was either spilling for her arms, side, or head, some of it even coming from small cuts in her neck. He hugged her body close, crying over her. Mina ran over and took her cousin's wrist in her hand.  
  
"Oh Serena." She cried, dropping it and hugging the barley alive girl, pressing her closer to Darien. "Why couldn't it have been me? This is all my fault." For the first time since she was a child, Mina Aino sat kneeling in the mud, rain surrounding her, and cried like there was no tomorrow, her sobs matching that of the man next to her. It began to rain harder; the angels were crying for Serena too.  
  
-End of chapter! Sorry if it sucked, but I updated so HA! Please post a review! I wuff u all my lovely reviewers!! Till next chapter:  
  
-Serenity =^.^= 


	7. In the hospital

Chapter 7: In the hospital  
  
Thanx for the reviews!!!! Lol! They all seemed to have the same feeling towards them! This chapter will make things brighter, don't worry! Enjoy! And I still don't own anything!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Full name?" The doctor asked Serena's parents as they stood there in the hospital room, Mrs. Taylor crying.  
  
"Serenity Usagi Taylor." Mina replied for her aunt, noting that she wasn't going to finish. After the doctor gathered more information, she shooed Serena's friends out of the room, saying that only family was allowed in at the moment.  
  
"Wait, doctor, can I please stay in?" Darien asked, looking at the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry son, but I can only let family in for now. You can see your friend later." She said to him.  
  
"But I love her." Darien said. Amy approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Darien, my mom needs to deal with Serena's family first. She'll get to us." Amy pulled him away, her mother giving her a sad look. Mrs. Mizuno walked back into the room and shut the door.  
  
"Mr. Taylor, Mrs. Taylor, I don't think there is much hope for your daughter surviving. Though it was only a fall accident, she had hit her head pretty hard and lost a large amount of blood and she is also suffering for many more injuries from in impact with the ground." She said, looking over at the three members of Serena's immediate family. Rini's lip quivered for a moment before she broke out crying, crying against father's leg as she sat in a chair, her stepmother and father standing beside her.  
  
"And the boy?" Mr. Taylor asked.  
  
"He's alright, he didn't suffer to much. He was only bucked off the bike and thrown into the road. All he has is a few broken ribs and that's basically it. He's not suffering and will be out of here soon." Dr. Mizuno said, looking over the paper on Seiya.  
  
"Well then I'll make him suffer!" Mr. Taylor said, standing up. Rini pushed her father down and shook her head.  
  
"Don't dad. I'm sure that his parent's will take care of that." Rini said, putting a hand on his. Rini looked over at her half sister and then turned away.  
  
"I'm going to inform my daughter and her friends of this information. I'll give you guys a few minutes alone with her while I tell them." Mrs. Mizuno left the room and closed the door behind her. Right away, Ilene ran to her daughter, taking her daughter's fragile and pale hand in her own, falling to her knees on the floor and crying.  
  
"Oh Serena! My sweet child! Why did this happen to you!? You were always so safe and precocious and now you're dying. Why did this have to happen to my poor baby?" Rini approached her and knelt down, placing an arm on her shoulder. Ilene looked up and saw that Rini was smiling through her teary eyes.  
  
"I've known Serena all my life and I know that she'll fight to stay alive and stay with us." Rini comforted. Ilene smiled and enveloped the younger girl in her arms, Ken touched to see that his daughter and wife were getting along. He went to the other side of the bed as to not disturb the two embracing girls and sat in a chair pulled up to his older daughter's bed. His eyes filled with tears as he watched her strain for a single inhale of sweet air. His head snapped up when he heard a loud cry of 'NNOOO!' and got up, his wife and daughter following and opening the door. Mina was sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out, though it wasn't her who uttered the word, but the man that was holding her, trying to comfort her while comforting himself and the other girls.  
  
"Oh Ilene." Vicky said, hugging her sister-in-law tightly, Rob giving his brother-in-law a sad look. Ken returned to his daughter's side and took her small, pale, and fragile hand in his large ones.  
  
"Oh sweet Serenity, I'm sorry that I was never with you fully until you were five, but I can't loose you now that I'm trying to make up for the years that I raised your sister. I was just so confused when your mother had you and then a month later I found out that Karen had Rini that I immediately flocked to the younger woman instead of my wife and broke our marriage so that I could help her. Oh Serena, I felt so bad for what I had done and now I feel even worse that I never once saw you more then the month that I had before your sister was born. My sweet, innocent child, can you ever forgive me?" Ken asked, beginning to sob. He felt something and looked up to see Serena looking at him, air mask over her mouth, holding onto his hand as hard as she could.  
  
"I love you, daddy." Was all he could hear through her mask and was all that it took to break him apart completely. Darien heard this and came to Mr. Taylor. He got up and went to be consoled by his wife or maybe his sister, but whatever it was, it left Darien alone with Serena. He took her hand like so many before him had but instead of just holding it and he kissed it.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry that I never told you this, but I-I love you. With all my heart and soul. I love you even before you became a goddess because you weren't like the other girls who put on a show, but were true to yourself and I guess I wasn't very true to myself because I was afraid of what the guys and the school would say if I started dating you. Everything I did was all an act to hide my feelings and make it seem like I hated you but once you became even more beautiful then you naturally are, I knew that my crowd you accept you if I ever asked you out. Pretty shallow of me, huh?" Darien asked, looking into her eyes. She reached a shaky hand up and removed her mask, taking in a sharp breath.  
  
"No Darien, it's not. I love you as well and I don't care of what happened in the past. As long as we're together now." Darien leaned over and kissed her lightly and pulled away, allowing her to put her mask back on and drift off into a deep slumber. "But Serena, how long will that be?" He found himself asking aloud.  
  
"Darien?" Hotaru called, walking over to him. He looked at her and then at Raye, who followed closely behind. Everyone had always figured that they were all related because of their close similarities and attitudes, and they were right for they were cousins, like Mina and Serena. Amy was Darien, Raye, and Hotaru's second cousin, pulling the four into a close relationship.  
  
"Hey hon." Raye said, kneeling down next to him, her eyes purposely away from the body of her friend. Hotaru hugged him and looked sorrowfully down at him. She felt so bad that he first lost his mother and little brother, then his father following shortly after, and now maybe the girl he loved. Darien looked away from his cousins and at Serena, tears threatening once more to burst out.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Amy said, coming up from behind Raye.  
  
"It's just so damn unfair! Why is it that God is taking away everyone that I love?" Darien asked through rage. Amy shut the door and went back to her family.  
  
"Oh Darien, I'm sure that He's not." Amy assured, placing a comforting hand on his back. Darien shrugged off all of their touches and shook his head.  
  
"He doesn't want me to be happy at all. First He takes away my mom and my brother in that stupid accident when I was twelve, then my dad when I was fourteen, and now He's going to be taking my love away from me before we ever even started a relationship!" Darien yelled out. The girls all looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"First off Darien, the car crash wasn't something that was planned, I'm sure. Aunt Stella and Jeremy were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And also the explosion that killed Uncle Terrence was all a bad chain of reactions." Raye said. Darien shook his head again, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"No, mom and Jeremy weren't in the wrong place at the wrong time! It was planned that they were supposed to be there because they were to die, and dad wasn't just a victim of that accident. No one ELSE died in the explosion! It was only him! Why was it him?!" The three girls hugged him as he cried for the loss of his parents and little brother. "First it was them, then him, and now her. Why her, God, why?" Darien asked in a low whisper between tears. Hotaru broke away from the hug and buried her eyes in the palm of her hands, beginning to sob as well. This surprised Raye and Amy because the girl hardly ever cried openly like this. The door opened and Lita and Mina came into the room, Lita flocking to Hotaru to hug and comfort her while Mina stood by Serena's bed, looking down at her with a guilty look on her face that was mixed with her sadness. This was all her fault. None of this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't pressured Serena into getting the make over, which led to a spiteful taste of revenge on Darien, to the date, and to the accident. It was all Mina's fault and she couldn't help but blame herself.  
  
"Ladies, Darien, please clear out of the room. Serena needs to go in for an examination." Mrs. Mizuno said, looking at the group. As they left, she hugged her second niece and nephew, letting them cry on her. Amy looked up and saw her step dad standing there talking with Mr. Taylor. He turned to Amy and brushed a lock of blue hair out of her eyes.  
  
"You can stay here if you like tonight, Amy." He told her. She smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"If you guys want, there is a room down the hall that's locked and I'll let you in. There's a few couches, a little fridge, a pop machine, and a TV. You can all go and relax in there." Dr. Mizuno said. The teenagers walked down the hall and into the room, all of them sitting on the couches or the armchairs.  
  
"I can't believe that it's Serena in there." Lita said after a while's silence. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, she's Safe Serena, a girl who would never be caught doing anything bad or anything like that and now she's in a hospital for being tossed off a motorcycle after going to a club." Lita mused. Everything nodded in agreement, finding what she said true. They heard the sound of the door open and saw Seiya step in, his shirt open and a bandage around his midsection.  
  
"I didn't know that anyone would be in here." He said softly. Darien only glared while the other girls just stared.  
  
"How does it feel to know that you're the murder of my sister?" Rini spat, approaching him and glaring.  
  
"I didn't murder her." Seiya replied calmly, not threatened by the smaller girl.  
  
"You might as well have." Mina said, getting up and joining her cousin, standing next to her and looking across at Seiya, looking his straight in the eye.  
  
"You girls have the wrong idea. It's all her fault." Seiya replied, glaring.  
  
"Oh, so then it's her fault that you went faster and eventually crashed to the ground? Is that what your saying? Well buddy, you better brush up on your facts because that's nothing like what I saw!" Mina yelled. Seiya glared harder and pushed hard on the two girls, making them fall with a loud 'thump' onto the ground. Darien stood up right away, the girls helping their friends up. Darien glared at Seiya and punched him hard in the face. Seiya stumbled back and hit the wall, the impact hurting his ribs, which sent pain all through him.  
  
"Don't touch me, orphan boy. I'm sure that your wench of a mother taught you better, or was it just that your pathetic daddy never taught you right from wrong?" Seiya sneered. Darien leapt onto him and began beating the daylights out of him.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my mother or father that way!" Darien yelled between punches. Lita and Raye, two of the stronger girls, ran over to pull Darien off of the hospitalized boy. The other girls had to help hold him back though it was still a struggle to keep him down. Seiya glared at the group and stormed out of the room. Raye, Amy, and Hotaru all looked at their family member and felt sorrow for him.  
  
"You know everyone, I wish that we'd stop talking about Serena like she's dead already, it'll upset Ilene! There is still a small ray of hope for her. I can't deal with someone else I love dying so stop talking like she's already!" Rini exclaimed. Darien looked over at her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Rini, how did your mother die?" Darien asked, looking into her cinnamon eyes.  
  
"She died from virus in her heart when I was eight. We didn't know she had it for the longest time and when we found out, we found out she only had four months left and she died in the fall one day when I came home from school. Directly after I came home from school, actually. She said that she was waiting for me and to call my dad and that she loved me and with one last kiss, she just died." Rini said, pain dripping through her words. The girls all looked at her, the question that was always on the tip of their tongue around her but never said was finally answered.  
  
"My mom and brother died in a car crash when I was twelve. My little brother Jeremy was only six. Then two years later my dad died in an explosion at his work. I didn't get o really say goodbye to any of them, and I was upset when I found out about the car crash because just earlier that day before mom and Jeremy left, he and I were fighting over something stupid," Darien sighed, "I don't need anymore people I love dying either." Rini smiled faintly and hugged him, both of them knowing the harsh pain of loosing someone whom they cared for.  
  
-End of chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Was that sad at all? I had to have one really sad chapter and I'm not sure if this is it. Some of it came from my own personal experience when my Nana died in March *says a little prayer*. Well, I'll get the next chapter out ASAP! And remember what Rini said! Till next time!  
  
-Serenity =^.^= 


	8. Discharged and Changed

No Way!  
  
Chapter 8: Discharged and changed  
  
I am TOTALLY COMPLETELY FULLY SORRY for the wait! I've actually been meaning to write but every time I forget!! But don't worry because I'm going to get this chapter out today and you're all gonna read it and love me again! Right? Right? TELL ME I'M RIGHT! I NEED REASSURANCE! Thank you to aquaprincess1, aurora, Crystal jade2, Chibi Doo, Callista NicTeryn, diane, Brie, and angel! Remember, I love you all and ENJOY!  
  
"It's been three days!" Mina said as they sat around the hospital lounge. "Amy, can't your mother do anything about this?" She asked, snapping around to look at the blue haired girl.  
  
"I'm just as worried as you are, Mina! My mother can't do any more then what she has already done for Serena. She's been only focusing on her for these past few days so we should be grateful!" Amy snapped back.   
  
"Stop fighting you two! It's not making things any better." Rini cried out. She sighed and sunk into her seat, trying to contain her tears. Mina walked over and sat down next to her cousin, giving her a hug and allowing the younger girl to cry on her shoulder.   
  
"Poor Darien." Raye muttered. "He still hasn't come out of her room. He's spent more time in there then her own parents have." She did feel a large amount of pity for her cousin, even more then she felt for Rini. Darien had lots everything he had and now he could possibly losing Serena.   
  
"I'm going to check up on him." Amy announced, getting up and leaving her friends.   
  
"I hope Serena will get better soon. I miss her so much." Lita said.   
  
"I know. She brought a real life into our group. But ever since she got in here, it seems like our own lives have been sucked out of us." Hotaru commented.   
  
"Yeah." Mina replied.   
  
"Have any of you caught yourselves wondering what we would be doing right now if what happened, didn't?" Raye asked.   
  
"Hmm, well, right about now I'd be in gym kicking major ass at volleyball while flirting with some guy on the other team." Mina said.   
  
"I'd be in home economics making food better then my teacher and getting complimented by every guy while being glared at by every girl." Lita added.   
  
"I'd be in my Shakespear class trying to get picked to read the part of Juliet because one of the hot guys in our class is playing Romeo." Hotaru told them.   
  
"I'd be in my technology class acting stupid so that Christen will help me out." Rini said, with a slight smile on her face.   
  
"And I'd be in World History staring at Kevin Michaels instead of the board." Raye replied. The girls all were silent for a moment, musing on their replies and then on each others. One by one, the girls realized that they never did much in school except flirt. Sure, they got good grades, but they spent more time flirting then doing anything else.   
  
Mina was the first one to voice their thoughts. "Wow, our lives have been so, well, sad."   
  
"I agree. All we've ever done is flirt with guys." Raye said.   
  
"Serena's way of living was much better then ours. She stayed true to herself the whole time until we felt the urge to change her." Rini said.   
  
"I feel like such a jerk now." Lita muttered, the others nodding.   
  
"Girls?" Amy's voice said, the girls all turning to the door.   
  
"Well?" Rini asked.   
  
"She's going to be discharged in a few days. We're going to have our Serena back!" Amy announced, the girls all crying out happily and running forward to hug her for bringing them the good news. When they settled down, Amy continued. "Mom suggests that we go home and back to school. She'll let you all know the day that Serena's coming back. For now we're going to let her heal."   
  
"I bet Darien is really happy to hear that." Lita said.   
  
"He jumped for joy, literally. I think they're going to become the school cutest couple. I mean, about a story like this, I don't see how they couldn't be." Amy said to them, everyone nodding in agreement.   
  
"If not them, maybe Rini and Tony." Mina said.   
  
"I'm dumping him." Rini replied. The girls all looked at her in shock.  
  
"Why?" They chorused.   
  
"Because, I have my eye on Vincent now." She replied simply. The girls all rolled their eyes and left the room together. Things were finally going to be okay.  
  
Five days later  
  
"Serena, are you ready to go back to school?" Rini asked, knocking on Serena's door.   
  
"More then ever." Replied Serena's confident voice. Serena stared at her image in the mirror, satisfied, and got up, grabbing her clothes for the day. When she left her room, Rini gasped.   
  
"Serena, you...you..." The girl stuttered.   
  
"Let's go, Rini. We'll be late for school." Serena replied, hushing her half sister. Rini nodded dumbly and followed her out of the house and to her car. They drove together to school and when they parked, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched, completely dumb founded, as Serena crossed the lawn and approached her friends.   
  
"Serena!" Raye gasped.   
  
"Yes?" Serena replied.   
  
"You look...different." Lita finished for her friend.   
  
"I'm aware, Lita." Serena replied.   
  
"But, why?" Mina asked.   
  
"Because Mina, it was time for another change." Serena said. The girls all looked at each other and decided silently that they were going to accept the new Serena. What choice did they have, anyways?   
  
"But what about Darien?" Hotaru asked.   
  
"He's going to have to make a choice, isn't he?" Serena replied to her.   
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Sere." Mina said.   
  
"I know very well. Now let's get off the subject of me and I want you all to tell me what's been going on since I left." Serena asked. As if nothing was different, the girls began happily talking about the latest gossip, who was starting to date who, what teachers were saying and doing, and so on. That got Serena laughing hard, as were the other girls. But their laughter died fast as Darien and his friends approached them.   
  
"Serena?" Darien asked, looking at the back of the head of a blonde girl. She turned around and his eyes widened.   
  
"Yes?" She replied.   
  
"You look different!" He said. And indeed she did. On her face was only foundation and a light lip gloss, no blush on her cheeks, nothing to accent her eyes. She was dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans with black tennis shoes, nothing at all sexy about her attire like her friends. Her hair was in it's old style of odango's, which he was sure she hadn't worn in months. She looked like she was lost between being popular or a geek and Darien wished at that moment that she would chose which one because her cross wasn't at all flattering to her. She looked so...normal.   
  
"As I've been told already. Is there something wrong with the way I look?" She asked him. Darien nervously turned to his friends, who occupied themselves with the other girls, not paying any attention to the couple.   
  
"Yes–I mean no!" Darien replied, heat rushing to his face. He couldn't believe he almost said yes! He was happy he changed his answer as fast as he had.   
  
But it didn't matter how fast he changed his answer, because the speed that her hand came in contact with his face was much faster. Right away the girls tore away from the girls, looking shocked at the two.   
  
"I'm ending what we never had or never will have, Endymion!" Serena said to him.   
  
"What? Why?" Darien exclaimed, shocked at the use of his real name.   
  
"I don't want to end up hurt by you so I'm saving myself the pain." Serena said quietly enough so that only he heard her. She turned around sharply, her hair smacking him in the face. "I'm going inside girls." She announced. The girls all nodded and gathered their things, following her inside.   
  
"What was that about, Serena?" Mina asked, completely shocked.   
  
"When I was in the hospital, I kept on thinking about him and I realized how much it would kill me if he ever broke my heart, so I decided to keep that from ever happening." Serena replied.   
  
"But Serena, he loves you! He wouldn't leave you because of that very reason!" Rini cried. Serena stopped walking and turned around to look at the younger girl.   
  
"Guys just say that to keep with a girl until he's bored with her. The reason I was never like you girls before was only because I was observing. I watched as people abused the word love and watched as girls hearts were broken only to quickly try to mend them by getting into another relationship, looking for real love. I don't want that to happen to me." Serena told her. The other girls exchanged glances, stunned.   
  
"Serena, he really does love you! He wouldn't leave your bedside the whole time you were in the hospital unless he was dragged away. I don't know what you think real love looks like, but from what I saw I'd have to say that what he feels for you if real." Hotaru cried, coming to her cousins defense. The bell rang, silencing them as they walked inside of their home room.   
  
"We want you to reconsider, Sere." Raye said during lunch. Serena turned to her, looking as if she was confused.   
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked.   
  
"We want you to get back together with Darien!" Mina cried.   
  
"Why?" Serena asked.   
  
"Because we think it's stupid for you to break up with him just because he misses the way you used to look." Lita added.   
  
"I have another reason for why I did what I did." Serena said, looking guilty. The girls looked at each other then back at her. "I want to test his love for me."   
  
-end of chapter! AREN'T YOU PROUD? I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER....eeerrr.....NEARLY A YEAR! I'm SSOOO sorry I made you guys wait so long! I'm going to try my hardest to update every one of my old stories on both of my names (God help me!) Please review!  
  
-Serenity 


End file.
